1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to CVD and, more particularly, to a CVD device having a plurality of gas jets.
2. Description of Related Art
In a chemical vapor deposition (CVD), reactive material, under gas treatment, deposits solid material on a solid substrate.
A CVD device plays an important role in such process. That is, uniformity and purity of a deposition film of the solid end product is decided by the CVD device. The CVD device generally includes an gas input assembly, a gas output device, and a reaction chamber. The gas input assembly is connected to a gas input orifice of the CVD device. A support member for supporting the solid substrate is positioned in the reaction chamber. In use, mixed gas passes into the reaction chamber until the reaction chamber is full of the mixed gas. The mixed gas reacts with light or heat, and solid material is deposited on the solid substrate.
However, the CVD device has only one gas input for air, thus uniform density of the mixed gas is difficult to achieve in the reaction chamber. That is, a density of a region adjacent to the gas input orifice exceeds that of a region away from the gas input orifice, and thickness of the deposition film may not be uniform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.